King- Two Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: This is inspired by the song 'King Again' by Lauren Aquilina. Emilie begs to be allowed to go to Earth for a single night to convince Gabriel to stop his plans. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

"Please!" She begged. "I need to stop him! I need to show him what I see- if only for a few minutes! He never intended to go on this path, allow me to show him what he should do!"

"... Fine." The glorious, blinding figure in front of her consented, his voice echoing throughout the room. "You have one night- any night of your choice."

"Thank you." Tears fell from her emerald eyes. "Oh, thank you!"

"However, I cannot guarantee that this will change anything." The voice boomed. "It will be up to you. You must be careful."

"I understand." She bowed deeply. "Thank you, so much."

896235962393235232573259772935792637956729635923695762396

Gabriel grumbled as he typed on his computer, the full moon shining through the window as he stayed up late.

No, he wasn't working on his designs, he was working out the identities of his foes.

They didn't understand- no one did! His other half had died because of him, and he was going to make it up to her.

Perhaps if he could convince one of his warriors to do something similar to Dark Owl and Trouble Maker… both had almost gotten Ladybug's Miraculous.

He'd have to be careful, though. He didn't want repeat of Robustus.

" _Oh, Gabriel…"_ A voice sighed from behind him. He swung around, a hand reaching under his desk and grabbing a knife he had for emergencies.

"Who's there?!" He growled, but then he froze. His knife clunked to the floor as he saw the woman of his dreams standing there, in a brilliantly white gown. She had a sad smiled on his face, and he found that he had to struggle to speak. "E...Emilie…?"

She smiled at him and slowly descended towards him (she was _floating_ for heaven's sake!) and he stumbled backwards into his desk.

"B-But you're- you-you, I-"

" _Shhh."_ She smiled and placed a transparent hand over his mouth. " _I only have a night, and we need to be quick, love."_

"Emilie, I-I'm sorry." He said the second she took her hand away. "What happened in Tibet, I-"

" _Oh, don't you worry your head off about that."_ She scolded, lightly tapping his nose. " _I've already forgiven you, and it's a good thing that you know that this is real. It'll make the whole night worth it."_

"What-"

" _Come, Gabriel."_ She held out her hand, Emerald eyes shining brilliantly in the moonlight. " _I have something I must show you."_

Gabriel didn't hesitate to grab her hand, and stared in awe as he, too, became transparent. She tugged him up, and soon he was floating behind her as they traveled out of the window of his office, onto the streets of Paris.

" _Gabriel…"_ Emilie said over her shoulder, eventually stopping them in front of the Eiffel Tower. He could see Ladybug and Chat Noir goofing off there, laughing about some ridiculous joke. It made him want to gag. " _Are you blind?"_

"What?" He looked back over at her, shocked. "Of course I'm not blind! I can see you, I can see where we are- those blasted heroes are kidding around-"

" _No, Gabriel."_ Emilie sighed. " _You don't understand. Can't you see what's right in front of you?"_

"I see the Eiffel Tower." He commented. "I see you, I see Ladybug and Chat Noir-"

She breathed a heavy sigh, one that cut him off and made him annoyingly confused.

"Let's travel back in time for a moment, okay?" She offered, waving her hand in front of her. "To the day of your first Villain."

The scenery around them slowly molded together and then shifted apart once more, and he found himself standing in front of the Agreste Mansion. He glanced at Emilie, expecting her to smile at seeing their home, but her expression was instead very grave and sorrowful.

" _I knew that you would act like this should I die."_ She admitted. " _You always saw the glass half empty. I worried deeply for Adrien, because he was always an optimist like me. However, I didn't expect you to go so far as to use what we found in Tibet. In an attempt to perform a forbidden ritual as well, no less."_

As she spoke, he watched as Adrien snuck through the yard, wary of security cameras as he snuck out.

" _It's only been a year after I left now."_ Emilie continued to speak. " _Adrien's hurting just as much as you were."_

Gabriel found that he literally couldn't speak, and soon Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard were rushing out and into a limo to look for Adrien.

He was terribly confused. What was Emilie trying to prove by showing him this day all over again?

" _He had a simple request- one that we agreed upon before my death. He was supposed to be in public school a year before today. Adrien might not have known that, but you did."_ Gabriel frowned.

"I did that to protect him. The world is dangerous, and-"

" _And you have made it even more so."_

"Emilie, it was for you-"

" _Do you really think that I would've wanted our son to be placed in any danger? Much less danger caused by you, his father?"_ Emilie looked him in the eye with the look that had always gotten him to shut up in the past. She sighed and looked away again.

" _We had such a great future together."_ She admitted. " _You even have the chance to have a good future without me. Even with all of the mistakes you made."_

"What do you mean?"

" _Gabriel…"_ Emilie turned around to look at him. " _You've gotten so wrapped up in your emotions, so wrapped up in your problems, you couldn't see anyone but yourself."_

"But Adrien-"

" _Doesn't need me."_ She smiled a bit sadly. " _He needs you, along with friends and freedom."_

"But he has all of that."

" _No, he doesn't."_ She waved her hand, and the scenery changed. It was Adrien hanging out with three others from class. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the bad influence and the fangirl there, along with the Ladyblogger.

" _These,"_ Emilie began sadly. " _Are the only friends that Adrien really has and is close to."_

"What about the Mayor's Daughter?"

" _Bully."_ She replied simply. " _The kind that acts differently around adults. You should know that better than anyone, Gabriel, having been bullied by one yourself. Although, Chloe doesn't bully Adrien, she just uses him like he's a prized object."_

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"And his friends aren't like that?"

" _Oh, goodness, no."_ Emilie laughed. " _In fact, I am especially fond of Marinette."_

"Marinette?"

" _The girl who likes our son."_ She gestured to the said blackett with blue highlights. " _She is exactly what Adrien needs."_

"..." Gabriel preferably didn't respond, not sure if he should say what he was thinking or not.

" _We're getting off track."_ Emilie cleared her throat. " _What I'm saying is that Adrien should have more than just three friends that he can trust to not judge him based off of his looks, or use him as a shortcut to fame."_

"Well, those risks come with going to school." Gabriel brushed off. Emilie sighed sadly and waved her hand again, taking them to one of Adrien's extracurricular activities.

" _You schedule him to the point where he has to request time with friends."_ She continued. " _You've scheduled breaks for him to take as well, where the only things that he can do are from within his room. Have you ever looked at his windows? They make his room look like a Prison."_

"Adrien has plenty of freedom." Gabriel brushed that off as well. "He just needs to learn how to be responsible."

At his words, Emilie gave him a long, sad look. It was starting to grow uncomfortable, if he was being honest.

" _And that's where the problem lies."_

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked. She sighed and waved her hand again, taking them to his office. The version of him standing before them was working on something.

"Why have you brought me here?" Gabriel asked. Emilie didn't answer his question, a tear falling down her cheek.

" _This is what I hate the most."_

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked, a bit offended. "You never disapproved my love for fashion before, what-"

He was interrupted by the door below opening. He watched, curious as Adrien stood there, nervously fiddling with the ring on his finger.

He was confused. Why was Adrien nervous? They were father and son- there was nothing to be nervous about.

"F-Father?" Adrien asked, hesitant.

"What is it, Adrien? I am a busy man." The version of him below said in a monotone voice, not once looking up from his work.

"I-I was just wondering if… if I could talk to you about something."Adrien admitted.

"Of course-" The second the Gabriel below said those words, Adrien's whole face lit up like a child does on Christmas morning, full of hope and happiness.

"-I'll have Nathalie schedule an appointment for you in the future." The version of Gabriel below continued without once looking up. Gabriel was pained to watch as Adrien's hopeful look instantly deflated into sadness.

"Of course, father." He said in a resigned voice. He walked out and quietly left without a word.

Before Gabriel could comment on anything, the scene changed again. This time it was in the halls of Adrien's school. His son had his phone up to his ear, like he was calling someone.

"Hey, father." He said, and Gabriel didn't have to listen to know that his son had reached his voicemail. "I'm just calling to remind you that you promised that you'd come in today. You know, to talk to my class about your job? It's our day to present, and you're the only parent who hasn't shown up yet…" Adrien sighed. "I hope to see you soon. Bye, father." Adrien hung up, and the image shifted again to the limo.

"Will father be able to make it tonight?" Adrien asked Nathalie hopefully.

"Your father said that he was sorry, but that an emergency came up in the company. He's too busy to come tonight." Adrien didn't look surprised at the news, sinking into his chair and looking away.

"I figured…"

Another scene change. Gabriel was starting to feel sick for some reason, an unknown emotion squeezing the contents of his stomach and tempting him to throw up.

"What do you mean, your man won't let you have a birthday party?"

"He wouldn't, no matter who suggested it." Adrien sighed in defeat. "Don't worry about it, Nino, really."

"Of course I'm going to worry about it- my best bro deserves a good party!"

"Father would probably ground me." Adrien waved Nino off. "Trust me- it's… better to not ask."

Another scene change.

"Father was too busy, so I decided to sneak out unnoticed and watch it here instead." Adrien told Marinette while they sat in the darkness of the movie theater.

"Why?" Marinette asked. "Is it a horror movie? Ah, I hate horror movies!"

"No, no." Adrien chuckled. "It's just- this is the only time it's being filmed, and my mother played the leading role. We have the only copy at home, but father probably wouldn't let me watch it."

Another scenery change.

"Father isn't going to come, is he?"

"I'm afraid not, Adrien."

Change.

"I wouldn't even bother- he's too busy to talk to anyone."

Change.

"Isn't your father going to come? You were the lead roll in this."

"He's too busy. Besides, he'd probably think of it as waste of time."

Change.

"Adrien, your father-"

"I'm sorry that he can't make it, but something came up." Adrien quoted, as though he had heard it hundreds of thousands of times. He sighed, looking out the window of the limo. "I know Thanks for checking, Nathalie."

"Of course, Adrien.

" _I never hated your life choice."_ Emilie said, and Gabriel finally looked at her to see trails of tears all over her ghostly cheeks. " _But I hate how you've become so swallowed up in your ambitions, that you've completely pushed out and ignored your only son. Did you know that he's going on his first date tomorrow?"_

"...No." Gabriel admitted. He felt like his whole world had been flipped upside down. "I hadn't."

" _He's going out with Marinette."_ A small smile was on Emilie's lips. " _They make an adorable couple. Marinette suggested a family dinner for the first date, in an attempt to get you and Adrien closer as father and son, you know."_

"Really?" Gabriel asked.

" _Adrien refused."_ Emilie continued. " _He said that something would probably come up, and that you'd probably have to leave before anything had even started. They decided to go get Andre's ice cream instead."_

"I would not be busy." Gabriel pointed out.

" _You were busy for all of the other important things in Adrien's life."_ Emilie fired back, a small light of rage in her beautiful emerald eyes. " _What's worse is that, most of the time when you're too busy for him, you're wearing a ridiculous villain suit and terrorizing Paris."_

Her harsh, cold tone of voice made him wince, thoughts and questions spinning around his head.

" _And that's not even the half of it. You don't know, so you wouldn't understand. You don't know anything about your own son, Gabe. Admit it."_

For once in a long, long time, Gabriel fell to his knees. His whole body shook, and a single tear slid down his cheek and plopped onto the ground.

It was true.

He really didn't know anything about Adrien.

" _I'm not even sure if him being used to disappointment is a good or bad thing. On one hand, it's made him practically immune to your feeling finder for akumas. On the other hand, he's constantly feeling it and is even expecting it to come from his friends sooner or later. He expects everyone in his life to suddenly become 'too busy' for him._

She let him soak the information in before walking closer to him, placing a hand on his back.

" _But you know, Gabriel, it's not too late."_ Gabriel looked up at Emilie, shocked. She offered him a smile. " _It's not too late to fix your mistakes, or to at least try to be better."_

"How?" He asked. "How can I get better? Surely I can't do anything now- that's why I need the miraculouses. If I bring you back-"

" _No."_ The commanding tone in her voice silenced him, and she continued. " _Taking the miraculous and trying to bring me back will only make it worse. I can't save your bond with Adrien- you have to do that by yourself."_

"But how do I do that?" Gabriel asked. "Surely he must hate me."

" _He could never hate you, Gabriel."_ Emilie sid softly. " _Adrien is a kind and just young man. He knows how to forgive and how to give people second chances. What he doesn't have, is a father who will be there for all of his accomplishments. Trust me, he will forgive you."_

"How?" He asked. "Where do I start?"

" _By giving up your Miraculous, and setting aside time in your day to be with your son."_

Gabriel blinked. Surely it wasn't that simple, was it?

He shook his head, no, there was no way that that would work. Emilie sighed, looking exasperated.

" _Gabriel, please."_ She put more weight on her last work, almost begging to get him to see what she saw. " _You don't need me for Adrien to be happy. All that you've been doing trying to get me back has made it easier for him to be depressed. You're going to learn this lesson the hard way if you don't stop this madness now."_

"Emilie-"

.

" _I know that you have it in you, Gabriel."_ Emilie grabbed his hands and held them in hers, turning him to face her. " _I know that you have the power to right all of this. To put everything the way it should be- without me there. It's not wise to tempt fate or mess with destined events, Gabe. Taking advantage of others negative emotions, manipulating people so that they can be prey to possession, ignoring your only son- this isn't like you. You've let grief and anger filter those spectacular eyes of yours that can catch a single piece of string out of place from ten feet away!"_

She lifted one of her hands up to cup his cheek as he stared at her, unsure of what to say.

" _You know that you'll see me again, and that I'll always be watching over you, always be by your side. Just because it's not physically, doesn't mean that I'm not doing it. I am in your life, Gabriel. You just have to open your eyes and see the light. I know, that deep down, you know that all of this will amount to nothing in the end. The wish has a price, and for one life to be gained, another life must be lost. You have no control over who that sacrifice will be. Don't risk that chance, please."_

"Darling-"

" _Please!"_ She begged, wrapping her arms around him in a suffocating hug. " _I hate seeing you and Adrien like this! I hate seeing you act this way! Please, promise me that you'll try to see the good? Or let Adrien help you see the good? I-"_

"Shhh…" Gabriel soothed, slowly hugging his wife back. "Emilie, I… I'll think about it." Her hold tightened on him in response, and the scenery slowly shifted back to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Chat Noir were still sitting there, laughing away. Gabriel watched them as he held his wife- as Chat Noir leaned in close to Ladybug and she pushed him away, both with silly grins on their faces.

Now, with the light that Emilie had bestowed upon him, he could take his prior knowledge and think deeply about the consequences of his actions.

The heroes of the Ladybug and Black Cat could've been anyone, but the roles fell upon two children who looked to be around the age of his own son. If they lived normal, happy lives, then an untold amount of stress had probably crashed upon them when they had accepted their duties. Because he had decided to get his wife back. And if their lives were even the tiniest bit abnormal from the normal white-fenced home, that was just another dose of stress added upon their plate.

His mind then wandered off to all of his akumas. Instead of helping them like he had promised, he had actually made their lives more dangerous. He had made them all susceptible to bullying, mocking, isolation where they might not have been before. Or if they had, he had probably made it worse. He had wreaked this city a countless number of times, and if it wasn't for Ladybug's Miraculous cure he would also be responsible for the death of millions.

In fact, not once had he thought about what others wanted, nor how they would feel. He hadn't even thought about what Emilie would think of this, even though he was trying to bring her back. Bring her back for both his and Adrien's sake, because in reality he had no idea how to care for a grieving child.

Adrien.

How many times had he ignored that spark of negativity that hung over his son's head- adamantly in denial that his son could ever be that sorrowful. At times it seemed to be lightened up, but most of the time it was the usual material that he would go to for akumatization.

Had he really made his son's emotions worse than what he had ultimately planned for? What did Adrien feel about him taking the Miraculous to bring back Emilie?

He almost laughed- he already knew the answer to that. Adrien would be scandalized and angry, and react very much like Emilie most likely had when she had seen him start this out.

Hours passed as they seemingly floated there. Ladybug and Chat Noir had said goodbye some time ago, and the sun was beginning to rise in the horizon just behind the Eiffel Tower.

" _Gabriel…"_ He looked down at his wife, who's tears had left from her eyes. " _I… I have to leave here, in a bit."_

"Will you be back?" He asked, holding onto her tighter. She reached a hand up and caressed his face, a small smile on her lips.

" _I always have been with you."_ She sealed the promise with a small kiss on his lips. " _Promise me that you'll at least try, please?"_

"I…" Gabriel paused, making the mistake of looking into her enchanting emerald green eyes. "I promise."

The sun rose from behind the Eiffel Tower, sparking the beginning of a new day.

And, perhaps, a change.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel's first move was to tell Nathalie to schedule him without any free time for being Hawkmoth. She had blinked, a bit taken aback.

"I need a break." He replied sternly. "And I'm sure that something good will happen."

"As you wish, sir."

"Oh, and Nathalie…" Gabriel paused. "Make sure that some of that time is spent with Adrien."

He wasn't sure if he hallucinated the smile on her face.

"Of course, sir."

His next move had been less easy. He had to confront Adrien about Marinette.

It was with an iron ball of dread in his stomach that he walked over to his son's room. He waved Adrien's bodyguard away, and the large man left without another word. He stared at the door to his son's room.

Gabriel had never hesitated like this before when it came to speaking to his son. Perhaps, it was because Emilie had talked some sense into him, just like she had all those years ago.

Either way, it allowed him to hear whatever was going on in his son's room. Specifically how his son was answering a phone call.

"Hello, Princess." Adrien's muffled voice reached Gabriel's ears.

He knew that he shouldn't, but he leaned in closer anyway. The nickname was familiar to him, having given it to Emilie back when they were younger. A smile threatened to break his carefully calculated mask.

Adrien really was the perfect mix of himself and Emilie. It made his heart swell in pride.

"What did you want to ask?" Adrien asked. He paused, seemingly listening to her. "Move it to tonight? Why of course, my lady."

Gabriel blinked, a bit taken aback. Move what to tonight? Adrien sighed.

"Marinette, I promise you, I literally have nothing going on. Moving up our patrol to tonight will save me from dying of boredom- not to mention that I'll get to see you sooner."

Gabriel could feel the floor beneath him slowly start to collapse. Figuratively, of course- there was nowhere safer than the Agreste Mansion.

"Ah, but I'm your alley cat, bugaboo." Adrien said cheekily in a flirty-ish voice.

"Hey, kid, you talking to pigtails?" A snarky voice that must've been his kwami's. He could invision his son rolling his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that I am, Plagg." Adrien sighed. He paused. "Yeah, Plagg just asked." Pause. "Tikki wants to talk to him? Couldn't it wait for patrol?" Another pause, and he sighed. "Alright, alright, I understand Marinette. Should I meet you at our usual place and time tonight?"

Gabriel took a small step away, thoughts surrounding his mind and focusing on going to his lair and akumatizing someone-

Only to freeze.

Emilie wouldn't approve. She had said so last night.

He had promised to try, for her. Running off and akumatizing someone wouldn't help him do that.

' _But the key to getting your wife back is literally right under your nose!'_ Some dark thought in the back of his mind hissed.

' _He's my son.'_ Gabriel reminded himself, steeling his resolve. ' _I won't do that to him, not when I've already done so much- no, so little for him.'_

"-love you, see you in a bit Princess." He heard Adrien finish up his conversation. Now was his best chance. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Adrien." He said in his normal, monotone voice. "May I come in?"

Footsteps, and then Adrien opened the door wide, allowing his father into the room.

"Did you wish to tell me something, father?" Adrien asked in a practiced way.

' _Busy him, so that it's impossible for him to run out tonight.'_ The thought in the back of his mind whispered. ' _Or call him out on his identity. Force him to give you the black cat miraculous- get Emilie back.'_

Gabriel shook the tempting thoughts off.

"Adrien, I heard from Nathalie that you've been out on a date." He watched with expert eyes as Adrien froze, his eyes growing wide. "Who is the lucky girl?"

"M-Marinette." Adrien swallowed and cleared his throat, standing up a bit straighter. "I went out with Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"I see. You should invite Marinette and her family over for dinner on Saturday. I'll make sure that my schedule is free, just in case."

Adrien's jaw dropped, but the blonde swiftly picked it back up with a small, audible click.

"Are you sure?" He asked, almost in disbelief. "What if something comes up?"

"Then Nathalie can go and take care of it." Gabriel sighed, walking over and placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Adrien… I have realized that I may not be the best father, but I do want to spend time with my family." Adrien stared up at him, emerald eyes filled with awe and hope. "You know that it was hard on both of us when your mother left, and… if there's anything that I can do to make it up to you-"

"You don't have to do anything." Adrien interrupted, a true, and very wide, smile on his face. "Just trying is more than enough, father."

Dang it, he hadn't expected this to happen. He didn't prepare himself properly- he was going to cry.

Swiftly, so that his son couldn't see the tears building up in his eyes, he pulled Adrien into a hug. The seventeen-year old froze, but quickly returned the gesture.

The next thing that he had to do as Hawkmoth.

The temptations that he had experienced throughout the day grew stronger the second he had transformed. He called one of his butterflies over, and it landed on his hand.

But, instead of making it an Akuma, he left it there.

"I want you to deliver a message." He told the little butterfly.

52236745885589660694737255125633784596048376262374895483725

It was just before patrol when Adrien realized that there was something off in his bedroom.

His window was closed, and yet there was a white butterfly flying around in the air. He knew it wasn't dangerous, because it was white and not black.

He didn't see Plagg gaping at the butterfly instead of eating his cheese, and Adrien reached toward it.

"Why hello there." He said softly. "How'd you get in-" He was cut off, because the second he touched the butterfly it poofed out of existence. A soothing feeling ran through his body, and he could vaguely see a purple butterfly-outline around his face.

Adrien did the only sensible thing he could.

He panicked.

"What the- but I- Plagg, call-"

"Please, don't freak out, Chat Noir." A monotone voice said quietly. Adrien froze at the mention of his alter ego's name. "Yes, I know who you are, and I'm serious when I say that this is not about your miraculous, nor harming in any way."

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm here to tell you that I've given up."

"... what."

"I surrender my Miraculous to you- I give up trying to get my wife back. I have realized that there are more important things in life." A sigh could be heard. "You will find my miraculous on your bed tomorrow after you come back from school. I will not tell anyone yours or Ladybug's secret, and I hope that you and Ladybug, at least, can forgive me for all of the trouble I've caused."

"Wait." Adrien found himself speaking without thinking, even though he was processing the information given to him. "I want to thank you."

"Pardon?"

"Without you, I probably would have never gotten together with my lady." Adrien continued, unable to not say anything now. "You gave a reason for whoever gave me the miraculous to make Chat Noir and Ladybug. Without you threatening Paris, I would have never met Plagg and wouldn't be the person I am today. So, thank you, even though you terrorized Paris."

He couldn't see it, But Hawkmoth had fallen to his knees, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"You're welcome." The butterfly finally told him. The mask vanished and the butterfly materialized again, flying away and phasing through his window.

"Kid, you ok?" Plagg asked, actually worried.

"I'm okay." Adrien shook his head a bit, shaking what he had learned from his thoughts. "But I think it's time to tell my lady about it. Plagg, Claws Out!"


End file.
